


Oh What a Night

by QueenOfCoding



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCoding/pseuds/QueenOfCoding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having a bad day. Gadreel appears to help him. But when Dean shows up things take a turn to awkward. Basically Dean walks in on Sam and Gadreel.</p><p>Season 9ish? of supernatural I guess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt for a tumblr user.

It was a quiet night in the bunker. Sam was sprawled out in a recliner with a bottle of whiskey hanging from his hand. He stared at the almost empty bottle with discontent before finishing it off and launching it across the room with a huff.

“Another down, and—“ he trailed off, picking up a new bottle of whiskey amongst the pile at his feet. He twisted the top off and took a large swig from the bottle with a shrug.

It had been a week since Sam and Cas cured Dean, and since then, Dean has spent most of his free time preforming “good deeds” in the town, meaning that he would stop some skeez from making unwanted passes on a pretty girl before reaping the hero’s reward—in most cases that was sex. 

Regardless, Sam was left alone often, allowing him too much time to dwell on the past—the mistakes he’d made, Dean being a demon, Castiel’s fading grace killing him slowly. When Sam was alone, he allowed himself to remember it all. He’d try to silence the pessimism by drowning it out with whatever liquor he could find in the bunker, but not even the gentle lull of alcohol begging him to forget would do.

Sam took another pull from the bottle then rested it on his knee and counted the seconds of silence between each heavy breath as he sat alone.

Eight, nine, ten, he thought, his head rolling on his shoulders. His body craved sleep, but his brain demanded recompense for his past. Seven, eight, nine, he exhaled forcefully, wanting to close his eyes, but knowing each time he does, he would be forced to relive some nightmare of his past all over again.

Ten, eleven, twelve, he lowered his head into his hands. Sam yawned. As he was about to doze off, he suddenly realized that he was no longer alone.

“Sam, are you alright?!” Gadreel implored, suddenly appearing before him.  
“I’m fine,” he snapped as he lifted his heavy head to meet the angel’s gaze.

Gadreel looked around the room and saw the remnants of smashed bottles on the floor, and a newly opened bottle hanging from Sam’s lips as he took another pull. Gadreel walked over and snatched the bottle out of his hand.

“Hey! That’s mine,” he said grabbing for the bottle before Gadreel pulled it out of reach. 

“Sam, you are poisoning yourself! This drink is toxic,” Gadreel’s voice boomed in the small library in the bunker.

Sam made another attempt at grabbing the bottle without standing, but his drunken reflexes where too slow for the angel. 

“So?” Sam slurred as he stumbled to his feet, having to use Gadreel as a crutch more than once.

“I heard you call me. I thought you were in trouble,” Gadreel explained. His voice never faltering as he kept Sam from falling over.

Sam wrenched his arm away from him, nearly stumbling backwards as he did. “I don’t need you!” he spat, throwing himself back into the chair.

Gadreel cocked his head to the side with a frown. He didn’t understand why Sam seemed so upset with him. “Sam, if I’ve offended you, please forgive me,” Gadreel begged. He sat the bottle on the table behind him before running to Sam’s side to catch him as he tipped sideways. 

Sam suddenly looked very sad. He looked up at Gadreel, pulling at his bottom lip. “It’s not your fault,” he sighed, collapsing into Gadreel’s chest. Gadreel wrapped his arms around the drunk mess of a man both to steady him and comfort him.

“It is alright, Sam,” he consoled, patting him on the back. He wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but he managed to deduce that it had to do greatly with the drink. 

The room was still for a moment. Gadreel could hear Sam’s heart beat and his lungs expand. Sam looked up at the angel’s face and smiled before launching himself at him, kissing him hard on the lips.

Just as hard, Gadreel pushed Sam away. He stumbled backwards and glared up at the angel with a pained expression. Gadreel had dismissed him, and he didn’t understand why. Sam went for the bottle on the table once more, before being stopped by Gadreel.

“Let me go,” Sam snapped. wrenching his shoulder out of Gadreel’s grip.

“Sam, let me explain myself,” Gadreel started, but Sam was obviously ignoring him. He picked a new bottle up off of the floor and took a swig.

Gadreel sighed and continued. “I did not turn away from you because I resent you. I turned away from you because I fear you may do something that you’ll regret while your mind is under the effects of that drink. Believe me, I want you, but I don’t want you to feel regret when you come to your senses,” he explained, staring into Sam’s eyes. 

Sam dropped the bottle from his lips and let it hang in his hand by his side, meeting Gadreel’s gaze.

“You think that I’ll be ashamed of you?” Sam asked. “I don’t need this to love you,” he said, setting the bottle on the end table next to the recliner. “Don’t believe me? Take it away,” he offered walking towards Gadreel with open arms, inviting him in.

“Sam,” Gadreel sighed. 

“Come on, just do it!” he said grabbing Gadreel’s hand and placing it on his forehead.

“Alright, fine,” he huffed, “You want to do this? Let’s do this.” Gadreel eyes shone blue as he sent his grace into Sam, sobering him up instantly. 

Sam breathed deeply as his eyes trailed up the angel that was towering over him. Gadreel grabbed the side of Sam’s face and pushed him up against the book case behind him. He pulled at Sam’s hair as he kissed him, forcing his tongue into Sam’s half-open mouth.

“You still want this?” he breathed.

Sam nodded, grabbing Gadreel’s hips and pulling him closer. Gadreel smiled before returning to his kiss. Sam no longer craved the amber liquid that sat at his feet to fill the void inside him. Instead, he craved Gadreel. He was the one thing in the world that could make Sam feel better—almost whole.

“Good because I’m going to make sure that you get it good,” he warned with a devious grin on his face as he forced Sam’s head up by pulling his hair. 

Sam grabbed his waist and let out soft moans as Gadreel began to suck on his neck. Gadreel returned to his lips as he grabbed Sam’s arms and pinned them to the bookcase above his head. 

“Just incase you try to wander off,” Gadreel spoke with a low raspy voice as his eyes shone blue once more. Suddenly, Sam was bound to the bookcase by Gadreel’s grace. 

Gadreel teased him by hovering his face less then a centimeter away from his, occasionally brushing his lips against his as he unbuttoned Sam’s flannel, revealing his well-defined chest.

Gadreel slid his hands down Sam’s bare chest causing the on his body to prick up as a shiver traveled down his spine. His heart raced under his skin—his body calling out for Gadreel, just as the angel had wanted. Sam wished that he could push Gadreel to the ground and feel every inch of his body in the same way. He fought against the grace that bound him there to no avail.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Gadreel grunted, pulling hard on Sam’s waistband. 

Sam let out a soft whimper, feeling himself harden as Gadreel kissed his chest and lowered himself to his knees. 

“Last chance to back out, Sam,” he teased with devious grin breaking on his face.

“I want this. I want you,” Sam declared. He wanted Gadreel more than the air in his lungs. The mere sight of Gadreel on his knees in front of Sam was arousing to him.

Gadreel didn’t break eye contact as he undid the button on Sam’s jeans, and revealed his hard cock. He made no effort to ease in, taking as much of Sam as he could. 

Sam squirmed against the bookcase, kicking his leg up onto one of the lower shelves. He moaned as Gadreel sucked him harder.

“Holy shit!” Sam gasped, trying to control himself. This had not been like previous encounters with Gadreel. Usually, he was tender and warm in his actions, but not this time. Gadreel was aggressive and cold, and Sam loved it. Gadreel swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, causing him to squirm more. Almost instinctively, Sam began to rock his his hips in opposition to Gadreel’s movements, fucking his mouth gently. 

He let out a deep throaty moan as Gadreel clawed into Sam’s thighs, pulling his hips closer to him, forcing his cock deep into his throat.

“Gad—“ Sam moaned, arching his back against the bookcase. 

Gadreel’s mouth turned upward in an attempt to smile with Sam’s cock in his mouth. He loved when Sam called him that.

Sam’s moans grew louder with each passing second. It was only a matter of seconds before Sam could no longer contain himself, and Gadreel had known that. 

Right before Sam had reached climax, Gadreel pulled away with a whimper from Sam.

“Don’t worry. There’s more where that came from,” he smiled, kissing Sam’s belly before releasing him from the bookcase. Sam stumbled forward, landing hard on his feet, catching himself with his hands.

Gadreel stood over Sam and bent down to wrap his arms underneath Sam’s. “It’s not over yet,” he whispered in Sam’s ear before helping him up. His strong hands guided Sam over to the table in the middle of the library, and pushed him hard against it.

He pulled lube from his pocket and slowly began to open Sam up. As his fingers rubbed against his prostate, Sam arched his back off the table, moaning out.

“Can you behave yourself, or do I need to tie you down again?” Gadreel bantered, holding Sam against the wooden table in the center of the room.

Sam was at a loss for words. What he really wanted was to feel Gadreel inside of him, to feel the release of his body. Sam nodded, biting his lip, hoping to spur Gadreel along.

“Good boy,” Gadreel smiled before unsheathing his own hard cock and pressing it inside of Sam slowly.

Sam’s stomach tighten, and he released a roaring moan as he felt Gadreel press inside him. He felt a mix of pleasure and pain as Gadreel slowly began thrusting in and out of him, gaining speed with each pulse.

Sam braced the table, screaming out Gadreel’s name amongst a slew of vulgarities. His eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched, feeling Gadreel push deeper inside of him. His body grew heavy with pleasure. His face dripping with sweat while he gasped trying to control his heavy breathing.

Just as Sam thought that he was going to bust, they were joined by an unwanted figure.

“On the table? Really?!” Dean exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks and shielding his eyes from the scene as if it might cause him to go blind. 

Gadreel gawked at Dean like he was a ghost.

“Dean,“ Gadreel started obviously flustered. “We were just—“

“Ah!” he swatted at Gadreel’s words,” You can spare me the details. I know what was going on.” Dean cleared his throat to attempt to break the awkward silence. “You know what? I’m just gonna go,” Dean sputtered as he sped through the halls into his room. 

Sam remained frozen in embarrassment even as he heard Dean’s bedroom door slam shut.

“Sam?” Gadreel whispered after Dean was out of range. “Are you okay?” He caressed Sam’s face, running his fingers through his hair. He felt the heat of indignity on Sam’s skin.

Sam sat up on the table, pulled up his pants, and laid his head on Gadreel’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck. Gadreel met his embrace with arms around his waist.

“No. I don’t think I am,” he sighed, unable to make eye-contact with the angel. “Maybe you should go.”

Gadreel stepped back from Sam and redressed himself. “I understand,” he said attempting to console him with a kiss on the forehead. Sam felt nauseous. He didn’t want to feel Gadreel’s arms leave their embrace, but he needed to be alone.

Sam collapsed into himself a little as Gadreel disappeared from the room. The bottle of whiskey on the floor called to him, suggesting temporary solutions, but even that couldn’t take away what Dean had seen. He sat in the silence of the bunker, wishing more than anything that he could go back to stop Dean from walking in. He couldn’t help replaying the scene in his mind over and over again. Each time, the sick feeling growing stronger.

“I, uh, see that your boyfriend left,” Dean half-chuckled, leaning against the tile frame that separated the hallway from the main room.

“Dean!” Sam gasped, instantly feeling his face go red. “I, uh—,” he groaned at a total loss for words.

Dean uncrossed his arms and walked over to his distraught little brother. He went to pat him on the shoulder, but quickly retracted his hand thinking that it may just increase the awkward tension. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Sammy.” His face was twisted as if part of him wanted to laugh and the other part would rather jump into Lucifer’s cage than finish this conversation.

Sam continued to avoid Dean’s eyes.

“You know you have a room right?” Dean laughed, gripping him hard on the shoulder thinking that it may make him feel better. “How’d it happen? I’m curious.”

Sam rolled his eyes and wrenched free from Dean’s grasp walking towards his room. If anything could’ve made Sam feel worse, retelling the story of the evenings events would’ve been it.

“Can we just forget it?” Sam snapped, picking up the bottle of whiskey at the foot of the chair.

Dean met him there and snatched the bottle from his grasp as Sam took a pull causing it to dribble down his chin. 

“Why does everyone keep doing that?!” he barked after gulping down the little bit of liquor that he managed to get.

Dean was suddenly thrusted into big brother mode. “Because that’s not how we fix things, Sam. Believe me, I know,” Dean growled, standing toe-to-toe with his brother. He wasn’t about to let his brother drink himself dead. 

“Since when,” Sam scoffed, crossing his arms. 

Dean took a step back, realizing that tough love approach was doing little to help him. “Look, you can do what ever the hell you want with your free time, but for christ’s sake, Sam, own up to it,” he said trying to the best of his ability to remove the biting tone. He wanted Sam to open up. He wanted to understand.

Sam stared up at Dean with his trademark puppy dog eyes. He wasn’t sure what to say in response.

When he didn’t respond, Dean continued, “So you’re screwing an angel,” he struggled to get the words out, as he unintentionally replayed the scene he had witnessed. “I can’t say that I blame you,” he teased with a sly grin breaking onto his face.

“Dean, this isn’t funny!” Sam said. He took a deep breath, still flustered by the fact that he was even having this conversation. His eyes focussed on his brother, watching as his smile faded away.

“I’m serious!” Dean shot back. “Mostly, I’m curious how it happened.”

“You were gone, Cas was off commanding Heaven’s army, and I don’t know—he was easy to talk to. I guess I could relate,” he explained, leaning his weight on the table.

“What are you talking about? Gadreel is nothing like you. He was a criminal—heaven’s most wanted,” Dean argued. He had not fully forgiven Gadreel for the pain that he had caused Sam in the past.

“And I wasn’t? Come on, Dean, I was anti-christ for hell’s sake. You know, Lucifer’s one true vessel, the bringer of the apocalypse,” Sam stressed. Dean didn’t respond, so Sam continued. “He just understood how it felt to mess up so many times, to want to, just for once, do something right and not have it all blow back in your face.”

“Fair enough, but I don’t understand how group therapy turned into—” Dean cut himself off and stared at Sam with raised eyebrows. Sam thrust himself away from the table and paced around the room.

“I don’t know. It just did.” Sam stressed, avoiding Dean’s gaze. Dean studied Sam’s face trying to understand, but every time Sam spoke, Dean was just left with more questions. The two sat in awkward silence for a moment.

“Do you like it?” Dean said abruptly.

Sam froze in his tracts and studied Dean. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What?” 

“Do you enjoy it? Is it fun?” he reiterated, noticing that Sam was thrown off by his sudden question.

"I mean, yea, but—” Sam drawled, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“No 'but's. If it’s something that you enjoy and you want, then don’t feel ashamed about it,” he asserted, trying to forget that they were talking about Sam’s sex life.

“Okay?” Sam leaned back against the table, searching Dean’s face for any answers.

“Anything else you feel like getting off your chest while we’re at it?” Dean implored. It was becoming clear to Sam that he may never get them.

Sam shook his head slowly still processing Dean’s sudden change in disposition.

“Alright then. Good talk, Sammy,” Dean said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

Sam sat baffled in the main room of the bunker. Sam’s confusion failed to subside even as Dean strolled off to his room. However, he was thankful that the conversation had ended.

After a minute of quiet reflection, Sam picked up the mess of broken and empty bottles and retired to his room for the night.

He shut the door to his room quietly, then stripped down to his boxers. He couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of the bizarre end to the conversation that occurred that evening as he crawled into bed.

Just as Sam felt his eyelids grow heavy, he was jolted awake by a sudden presence in his room.

“Gadreel?” Sam called, sitting up.

“It’s me, Sam,” he said standing at the foot of his bed.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked, as he instinctively scooted over to make room for the angel.

Gadreel sat next to Sam in the bed. His expression looked pained as he stared into Sam’s eyes. “I needed to check on you. I’m sorry, Sam. I should’ve seen Dean coming,” he pleaded.

Sam laid his hand on Gadreel’s knee. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s not your fault,” he assured.

Gadreel nodded and stood up for the bed. “I’ll go now. Thank you for everything, Sam.”

Sam leaned toward him, catching his hand before he got out of range. “Do you have to go?”

“I don’t want to get between you and your brother,” Gadreel worried, glancing at the door.

“I’m asking you to stay,” Sam smiled. 

Gadreel smiled back at him and joined him in the bed. Sam finally felt whole as he drifted to sleep feeling his angel’s arms around him.


End file.
